idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: Infiltration 4
INFILTRATION: Having accessed data from a computer stolen by teenage runaway VERITY CARLO, Autobot medic RATCHET believes there are answers to be found within an abandoned DECEPTICON command bunker in Nebraska. Now, Verity, HUNTER O'NION and JIMMY PINK prepare for a hazardous descent, unaware that the bunker has been targeted by STARSCREAM… PHASE ONE CONTINUES… The Transformers: Infiltration 4 is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published in April 12, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 4 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot In Akron, Ohio, three years previously, a social worker despairs at Verity Carlo's situation. Despite numerous attempts at helping her, Verity will not stay in any place. The social worker thinks that Verity is little more than a scared girl putting on a tough front. In Nebraska, Verity, Hunter O'Nion, and Jimmy Pink, descend into the abandoned Decepticon Command Bunker while Ratchet and Bumblebee remain outside. Decepticons usually booby-trap their abandoned bases, and the two Autobots have the greater chance of setting off the traps. Inside, the three Humans split up to cover more ground. In Dallas, Texas, a meeting of the Machination is held at their front company Epsilon Holdings. The Machination is aware of the Transformer presence on Earth, and are looking to acquire one for their own ends. Abraham Dante assigns the mission to Drake and his team. During the exploration of the bunker, Verity comes across a life-support pod with a Human corpse inside. Understandably rattled, she regains her composure and carries on. Up on the surface, Ratchet and Bumblebee come under attack from Skywarp and Blitzwing. Ratchet calls an abort to the mission, but Verity wants to check out one more thing. Bumblebee starts to fight back, targeting Skywarp and extrapolating his teleport re-entry position. Ratchet takes on Blitzwing causing him to crash when he detonates a flare on his flightpath. However, Blitzwing transforms into tank mode and shoots then runs over Ratchet. In the bunker, Verity comes face to face with Megatron. Appearances *Jimmy Pink *Prowl *Ratchet *Runabout *Runamuck *Skywarp *Starscream *Stoker *Sunstreaker *Svenson *Thundercracker *Wheeljack |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Cybertron *Earth **United States of America ***Arizona ****Tuscon ***California ****Riverside *****Auto Solutions ***Nebraska ****Nebraska Bunker ***Ohio ****Akron ***Texas ****Dallas |organizations= *Autobot *Decepticon *Epsilon Holdings *Machination |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *''Ark-19'' |technology= *Comm patch *Flare *Holomatter *Holomatter avatar *Scanner |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Snappy-meal }} Notes 'Transformers references' *First appearance of: Megatron. *Megatron is talking to Razorclaw regarding the Thunderwing situation on Cybertron. The full conversation takes place in The Transformers: Stormbringer 3. 'Oddities and Errors' *This issue has the same cover date – March 2006 – as The Transformers: Infiltration 3. Cover gallery Infiltration 4 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 4 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 4 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 4 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 4 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 4 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 4 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 4 CVR RE-A.jpg|drawtheworldtogether.com Retailer Exclusive Cover A. Art by Andrew Wildman External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics